Cele-B-R-A-T-E
Cele-B-R-A-T-E is the ending theme for the English dub of Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. It is performed by Russell Velázquez. The song's title is a portmanteau of and celebrate. Lyrics Time goes by, don't you see it fly? Live your life in the blink of an eye There's always now, so now, so you'd better not wait It's in your hands and not the hands of fate Don't make your move Before it's too late There's nothing, nothing, nothing but time, phase, Nothing but time, phase, in and out, time, phase Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Look out! Find your heart, and free your mind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E If time goes by, just hit rewind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Time goes on and on, And time goes on and on The time to take (yeah) Is the time to make (oh, oh) Slide through time to a future past Just slow down, you can get there fast The moment is now, the moment is new Today you make your dreams come true So take your time, y'all Or time will take you Find your heart, and free your mind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E If time goes by, just hit rewind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Soon you'll see the things you've done Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Yesterday, today, and tomorrow's one Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Time goes on and on, And time goes on and on... And time goes on and on... You gotta take your time (yeah, yeah, yeah) Gotta make it count You gotta take your time (oh, oh) Gotta make it count You gotta take your time (yeah, yeah, yeah) You gotta take your time (yeah) Soon you'll see the things you've done Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Come on, I know you're feeling it, uh, uh, uh I'm the one, sing it Ohh, celebrate! (ohhh) Cele-B-R-A-T-E (celebrate, ohhh) Cele-B-R-A-T-E (celebrate, ohhh) Cele-B-R-A-T-E (celebrate, ohhh) Celebrate (Ohhh) Celebrate, celebrate, celebrate, celebrate (oh, oh, oh, oh) Yo man, we forgot to vamp out Huh, this ain't the end of the song? No! Aww, man... Find your heart, and free your mind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E If time goes by, just hit rewind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Soon you'll see the things you've done Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Yesterday, today, and tomorrow's one Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Free your mind, let free your mind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E If time goes by, just hit rewind Find your heart, and free your mind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E If time goes by, just hit rewind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Soon you'll see the things you've done Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Yesterday, today, and tomorrow's one Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Free your mind, let free your mind Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E If time goes by, just hit rewind Yesterday, today, and tomorrow's one Let's Cele-B-R-A-T-E Oh, oh, oh, oh, got to celebrate (Celebi) There's time today, as yesterday Tomorrow's another day, today was yesterday Tomorrow was today (Celebi, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Celebi, oh, oh, oh, oh) Credits * Lead Vocal: Russell Velazquez * Background Vocals: Angela Cappelli In other languages Let's celebrate |pt_br= Let The Dream Take You |sv= We will celebrate }} Category:English movie ending themes de:Celebrate (Musiktitel) es:EDP04